Stillmover
Category:Content (RadonTheHybrid) Category:NightWings Category:Males Category:Animus Category:Characters Stillmover was made by RadonTheHybrid. Please ask permission before using him in fanfictions, but fanart does not require this kind of permission. If you have any questions about the character, please leave a comment. If you find any editing errors or grammar mistakes, please feel free to correct them whenever you'd like. Thanks again! :D Description With magic powers granted, the silver teardrop scales shine brightly next to viridian colored eyes.The underscales of gravel grey seem to flow smoothly into seemingly charred black top scales. The under part of Stillmover's wings are an array of colors, starting with a simple black, then fading into a dark purple and blue ombre. Shiny, frostline colored stars, scatter the background twilight. So pristine and perfect, as if an architect himself had laid each one with his own talons. Each talon and horn are dark grey, almost an ebony (depending on how you look at it). His spines are long and narrow, sporting the same color as his claws, only with a hint of blue to counteract his eyes. Stillmover is a rather average sized dragon, almost the same size as Foeslayer (before her capture). His build is overall rather slim and muscular, even though it doesn't show visibility. His legs are smaller than most, which gives him a slight aerodynamic plane feel. He could also be noticed by his prominent snout (which is a run from his mother's side), it being short and thin. Stillmover's tail is quite average, the only difference being the end of the tail which is more curled than normal. His wing span is large for his size, only being noticeably bigger than his brother's but noticeably smaller than his sister's. This dragon isn't know for being bejeweled, unlike his sister however. His family is a normal "bling" wearer you could say. He himself, even though he doesn't like to take part in the overloading of jewels and gemstones, prefers to keep it simple. You can find him often wearing a silver dragon clasp that his brother had made him to go around his tail. . Personality Living on the almost crime side of life can make other dragons avert to more strange, and even evil ways. However, Stillmover's grip on reality is enough to keep him on the right track. With the help of his younger brother, he finds a way to fight through all that has happened. He is a caring dragon who loves spending time with the ones that care about him the most (mainly Stormglider). Besides the fact that his parents have been in the realm of animus crime, he doesn't feel like he needs to do the same. Often times he will sit down and think about how to become better. That is one of his good traits. Always trying to bring himself forward, without having to deal with everything else. Stillmover looks like there isn't a thing that could get to him, but those who think that are completely wrong. He is always anxious and worrisome of what the next dawn will bring, but his figure seems to dismiss that. He is the type of dragon who will smile when it's raining, not giving a care in the world about his surroundings. Stillmover is like a, "You're vibe attracts you're tribe", kind of dragon. Normally sending out good vibes, but not always receiving them back. Unlike his sister who relies on her attraction most of the time and not about her personality, he doesn't seem to rely on his handsomeness at all. Not that he isn't handsome or anything, but i guess you know what I mean. History Stillmover, was born into a life a secrecy and lies. His parents had thrown him right into working on soul keeping from the moment that he had hatched. He, having his animus abilities descended from his father's side, would be the one to have a less normal life. Stillmover was the middle child of 3 dragonets: Nightstride, himself, and Stormglider. Nightstride was his mother's favorite. She was always destined to be head guard for the queen, due to her performances in martial arts and fighting skills. Dreameater and Soulstealer normally ignored their younger brother and Stillmover (whenever he wasn't working that is). Soulstealer, being the animus that he is, had always put pressure onto Stillmover to stop making mistakes, and to follow the rules whenever they were necessary. They hardly spoke a word to Stormglider. Now, Stillmover had a decent childhood. There were hardly any deaths that he had to witness, but he always felt like he was missing something. The right kind of affection perhaps, or maybe the lack of friends? He could never really figure that problem out. On the day that he hatched, two of the moons were shining brightly overhead. His mother, father, and two-year-old sister had been watching him try and escape from his egg. His hatching time, had gained him the silver teardrops of magic that few NightWings were granted too. The queen was all too delighted to hear about this new magic dragonet, but also kept him under close guard, fearing for the true instincts he could take hold. Living with his powers were truly a burden of their own. Stillmover, not yet having his mind reading under control, found it hard to sleep sometimes. His mind was always swirling with the thoughts that were put there by other dragons. In the busy NightWing palace, everyone always had something to say about another. Many times he would find himself listening to pointless conversations. However, no one knew about this specific ability. He kept it hidden, knowing how powerful it actually was. On day, the queen at the time, Lavawalker, called Stillmover in to test his powers. He passed on the future vision but purposly failed on mind reading. "Tell me what that servant is thinking." Lavawalker would say, keeping a close eye on him. "I can't tell. It's much to blurry for me." This was when he met one of his new friends. Starseer was a dark grey dragoness who stood out from the black outcropping of the throne room. She had been assigned to be the queen's personal future seer and mind reader. Starseer was just like Stillmover. They had the same things to deal with every day. Relationships ''Nightstride '': In her eyes, she only sees Stillmover as an obstacle. She had always been jealous of him because he was the "chosen" one out of the three. Though this doesn't stop her from getting her way. Being a top notch fighter who is striving for the throne, she only wants to prove that she is better than him. ''Stormglider '': Stormglider is like the best friend he could never have. They normally always stick with each other, which seems like too much of a hassle for their own parents. Storm most likely will get yelled at for spending to much time with his older brother. They say, "You are only going to weaken his power." or "Why don't you spend time with your sister?" The reason he doesn't hangout with his sister is simple. He hates her. Being the last born in the family, and being weaker to top it all off, will definitely bring some hate down on the poor dragonet. ''Soulstealer '': A father like Soulstealer, is like a father you would never truly want. Being of the almost same personality of his mate, Dreameater, you could take note of a few things. Stillmover likes his father sure, but he can't shake the feeling that something is wrong with their relationship. Probably the affection part. It is more of a tough love rather than a normal fatherly bond. They do however spend time with each other (when working that is). ''Dreameater '': There isn't much to say about her. Stillmover rarely even gets to see his mother. She is often out fighting with or for the queen, or training her beloved daughter to be just like her. I guess that's all what she is good for anyways. Just fighting. In fact, she wasn't even excited when Stillmover had hatched. She was only a bit surprised when her own daughter hadn't been granted with the animus magic that she hoped her husbands line would give. But sadly no. This wasn't the case. ''Starseer '': She is like him. Suffering the same burdens he has to go through everyday. Stillmover and Starseer are one in the same, as if they can truly understand each other and what they're dealing with. Quotes "I don't want to use my power, dad. I can see through you. You're soul is tinted with hate and evil, using your power has made you that way." -Stillmover arguing with Soulstealer "If all dragons were the same, the world would be boring." -Stillmover to Nightstride "Ugly is just a beauty some dragons can't understand." -Stillmover to Nightstride